The Love of an Enemy
by Iredescent Stars
Summary: When Julian Sark needs taking down the CIA call in an unsuspected person.


A post birth Sydney, Vaughn, Jack and Dixon were discussing an old friend and how best to penetrate his organization, Sydney however was also wondering who the woman at the other end of the table was, Marshall was there to handle tech support and the person they were discussing was Julian Sark himself. After all the people he was working for were killed off he took over business for himself.

"We need to get access to his personal computer" said Dixon.

"But he knows us all and he won't just give it to us" said Sydney

"That's why we have recruited Aria here to do the job for us" said Dixon

They all turned to see the woman Dixon was referring to as Aria. She had brown hair and a body to die for, her black skirt suit made her legs look long, like they would look great over someone's bed. It was clear to all the men in the room why Sark was interested in her.

"Hi" said Aria,

"How will you be able to get into his computer" asked Vaughn, Aria just smiled and said

"Among other things I am his wife" Sydney recoiled from the thought of being married to Sark, Vaughn frowned and Jack showed no emotion as usual. Aria though she showed self-confidence on the outside inside she was a bundle of nerves to meet the man she was still in love with after all these years who left her two weeks into their marriage.

"Marshall what have you got" said Jack

"This time I have a small pendant that looks like it's nothing but just pull the ruby off and Wala a thumb drive capable to store an entire hard drive on it" he hands it to Aria, she looked it over and said

"I can work with this" Everyone left after murmuring nice to meet you to Aria. Everyone but Sydney.

"Do you think you can do this if you can't we can find someone else"

"You know when I first met him he wasn't the man you know today he was sweet attentive and a really great lover, I met him one night while I was working in a restaurant as their chef they all warned me off him but I still fell for him six weeks later we were married and two weeks after that he was gone"

"Gone, how gone"

"I woke up one day and he was just gone no forwarding address no number no note no explanation just gone he broke my heart that day I've never been able to forgive him"

"Did you love him?"

"I think it was more along the lines of lust"

"Do you love him now" Aria stood and said,

"That Sydney I can say no to now if you will excuse me I need to prepare for the mission"

"So you're happy to get back at him"

"Actually I'd like to see him in cuffs but you know what ever comes first"

"If you need anything don't hesitate to ask"

"Thanks Syd"

Aria was off the plane in record time an ear piece in her ear and a skimpy red dress which flowed over her body barely reaching her knees, sexy red heals on her feet and the necklace around her neck. She wore her hair down it reached just below her breasts so that it bought everyone's attention to them. She booked into her hotel and went up to her room conveniently placed next to Sark's room. He however was not due to arrive till later so she killed time in the lounge waiting for his arrival. She was working alone on the inside as Sark knew all their faces and it would blow the mission if he saw any of them so Vaughn and Jack were refined to the van outside. Several men tried to ask her to have a drink with them but she refused them all. Finally Sark arrived he booked into his room and was gone upstairs.

"Follow him" she heard Jack say,

"If I follow him now he will know somethings up, no he needs to meet me here in the bar, trust me it's where he will be heading to"

"Alright but if he's not down in five minutes you need to follow him"

"No need he's coming now" Aria had positioned her back to him but used the mirror to see him come behind her and order a drink.

"Might I ask what brings a woman of your physique here?"

"You might but I'm not sure you will like the answer"

"I might if you whispered it" she laughed at his obscene joke "I haven't heard a laugh like that in years"

"And you're not likely to hear it again" said Aria turning to face her husbands shocked expression "Hello Julian long time no see"

"My Aria"

"I'm not your Aria, infact I'm not anyone's Aria" Aria nocked back her drink "You lost the right to call me yours when you left me" she left the bar and headed for the elevators. Sark followed her just catching up to her in the elevator.

"I had no choice I didn't want you mixed up in my world"

"What is that supposed to mean. You couldn't have left a note or anything"

"What would I have written sorry babe have to go it was great god buy"

"Your right that just makes you sounds worse" he stepped forward invading her personal space she had inadvertently backed herself into a corner. He grabbed her by the base of her neck.

"Now where did we leave off?"

"Barcelona in the middle of the night"

"The information" said Vaughn in her ear, she knew what he meant. She would have to do whatever she had to, to get to Sark's computer and if that meant doing Sark shed suck it up and play the game. Sark looked down her body and touched the side of her bottom.

"I believe we were somewhere around here" he kissed her slightly on the lips.

"I'm still angry with you"

"I know" he kissed her again

"I'm furious with you"

"I don't care" and she kissed him back the next thing they knew they were fumbling around in the hallway towards Sark's room. As soon as they got there Aria came to her senses and stepped away from him.

"I'm sorry Julian I can't do this" and she detoured to her own room.

"Aria we need that information" said Jack

"I know I just need a minuet and I can't do it with you in my head" she took the earpiece out took a deep breath and changed into her complimentary robe. Before she could lose her nerve she knocked on Sark's door. She heard the shower switch off and a second later the door opened there was Sark standing there in nothing but his towel. She just about jumped on him slamming the door behind her,

"Thought you said you couldn't"

"Shut up" he picked her up and dropped her on the bed her robe opened and he saw she had nothing on underneath it.

"So a robe and the red shoes but nothing else" she grinned from ear to ear raising one leg up to his chest,

"There new" Sark's eyes lit up his favorite sex was new shoe sex where they screwed with the shoes on her feet any which way they wanted. He dropped his towel and she saw him half erect already. He started kissing her leg and all the way up her body till he reached her lips. Aria rolled him over and straddled his cock pinning his arms to her sides as she slowly rose up and pushed down on him. He could lie to anyone but her about anything and this moment of pure pleasure on his face was another one of those moments when he was trying to lie to her but not pulling it off. She could see he was feeling every moment of it and loving it. He rolled her over and with her legs around his neck began to thrust hard into her, making her squeal with pleasure at every thrust. Finally he turned her around grabbed her hair and thrust hard into her, he was angled so she was cuming hard around his cock in minuets, the feeling of her cuming pushed him over the edge, the waves of pleasure carried him away into pure bliss. He loved feeling his wife once again beneath him he knew they were running on limited time how little he did not know but he would take what he would get and so would she.

They collapsed on the bed together; she lay in his arms liking the feel of them around her. But she knew they would soon no longer be there and she would have to go back to her life without the man she loved. Oh my god she loved him she still loved him after what he did to her. She sat bolt upright in the bed. He sat up next to her and stroked her face. "What's wrong?"

"I just remembered I have to be on a flight in the morning"

"So cancel it and stay with me"

"I can't" he nibbled her lip

"Yes you can"

"No I can't" he nibbled her neck "Oh god" and they made love for the first time in ten years. Slowly he slipped in and out of her vagina bringing them both to an earth shattering orgasm. Sark finally headed for the shower as she pretended to be asleep. As soon as she heard the shower door close she turned on the computer and plugged in the necklace weird she thought plugging in a necklace to a computer. By the time it was done of course she had made a few improvements to it so it would work faster Sark was not one for short showers. By the time the drive had finished she was ready to leave, her robe was on and her shoes were on her feet. She grabbed the drive turned off the computer and left the room grabbed her stuff after changing of course and left. The elevator door was closing as Sark stuck his head out of his room and looked directly at her she smiled and waved at him. She caught his smirk at the last minute and heard him say "Payback huh"


End file.
